Manfred Powell
'Manfred Powell '''is the main antagonist in the 2001 film ''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. He is portrayed by Iain Glen, who also portrays Dr. Sam Isaacs in the Resident Evil film series and also played Ralph D'Amico. Biography Powell is a member of the Illuminati (the self-proclaimed "People of the Light") who goes in search of the two lost halves of the Triangle of Light, a legendary artifact that grants its wielder power over time and space. However, the halves must be rejoined before the final phase of the planetary alignment, which happens only once every five thousand years. Though Powell is at first unsure of their whereabouts, he soon learns the location of one of the pieces after meeting with adventurer and archaeologist Lara Croft, who shows him a mysterious clock she had found with a special device concealed within. Powell takes the clock and travels to an ancient temple in Cambodia to find the first half of the Triangle, along with Lara's friend Alex West who also wants to find the Triangle simply for profit. Lara finds the piece first and after fighting off a vast number of stone statues guarding the temple, she escapes down a waterfall. Later, Lara contacts Powell and they agree to help each other find the second half of the Triangle, since they both have something the other needs to complete it. Powell and his men travel with Lara to Siberia, eventually reaching the ruins of the ancient city where the Triangle of Light was once worshipped. Lara manages to retrieve the second half of the Triangle but when Powell puts them together, he finds that they don't fuse. Realising that Lara knows the secret to completing the Triangle, Powell forces her to do so by killing West with a knife. Knowing that the Triangle can save West and also her father, Lara completes it and she and Powell both try to take control of it. Lara reaches it first and is confronted by her father in an alternate reality, who persuades her to destroy the Triangle rather than using it to save his life. Lara returns to the ruins to find that time is slowly running backward, and she grabs the knife that Powell had thrown at West and reverses it before destroying the Triangle. Time is instantly returned to normal and the knife hits Powell in the shoulder, knocking him down while everyone else flees from the self-destructing chamber. As Lara is about to leave, Powell calls out to Lara and tells her that he was responsible for the death of her father, having shot him after he tried to leave the Illuminati. Powell and Lara then engage in a fistfight, Powell had the upperhand and knocked Lara down. However after he picked up his knife Lara got back up and landed heavy blows, she finished him off with a strike to the throat which seemingly killed him. Abilities: Powell was able to keep his true agenda hidden from the head of the Illuminati. Powell was resourcefull and able to form an allience with Lara Croft to find the triangle. Powell was highly skilled in Chinese Martial arts. He was able to severly hurt Lara and nearly kill her before he got defeated. Gallery Manfred Powell 2.png|Powell meeting Lara Croft after she discovers a mysterious clock Manfred Powell 3.png|Powell at an ancient tomb in Cambodia Manfred Powell 4.png|Powell relaxing whilst on the phone to Lara Manfred Powell 5.png|Powell and Lara agree to work together in their search for the Triangle of Light Manfred Powell 6.png|Powell in the ruins of the ancient city where the Triangle of Light was once worshipped Manfred Powell 7.png|Powell and Lara about to do battle Powell's death.png|Powell lies dead after having his neck broken by Lara Category:Evil Genius Category:Power Hungry Category:Tomb Raider Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Swordsmen Category:Murderer Category:Charismatic villain Category:Fighter Category:Hegemony Category:Gunmen Category:God Wannabe Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Aristocrats Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Knifemen